bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Juzo Moashi
|romaji= Moashi Jūzō |alias= |epithets= |birthday= June 4 |age= 35 |gender= Male |height= 205 cm (6'9") |weight= |hair= |eye= |bloodtype= A |quirk= Centipede |status= Alive |birthplace= |family= |occupation= Pro Hero, Sidekick |affiliation= Sir Nighteye |fightingstyle= |teams=Shie Hasseikai Raid Team |debut= Chapter 135 |debutanime= Episode 69 |voice= Kenta Ōkuma |eng voice= Zach Bolton |image gallery=no }} |Moashi Jūzō}}, also known as the hero , was a sidekick affiliated with Sir Nighteye's Hero Office, who later became the successor to the company after his mentor passed away. Appearance Juzo is a tall, thin man with the face of a brown centipede. He wears a black tuxedo and a scarf that looks like a centipede wrapped around his neck. Gallery Centipeder.png|Juzo in the manga. Personality Juzo is a gentleman and a very well-mannered person. Synopsis Shie Hassaikai Arc At Sir Nighteye's Office, several heroes gather for a meeting about the Yakuza. The meeting begins with Bubble Girl explaining that the Heroes at Nighteye Office have been investigating the villain organization called the Eight Precepts of Death; this investigation was sparked after an incident involving the Eight Precepts of Death's run-in with Team Reservoir Dogs. However, the Police Force labelled it as an accident which the Nighteye Office found strange since it didn't make any sense and decided to investigate the Eight Precepts of Death. Centipeder explains that he made follow up investigations regarding the Eight Precepts of Death and found out that they have been contacting other villainous groups and were involved with black market groups all over Japan; their motive for doing so was to increase their organization and finance. Soon after the official investigation began, the Eight Precepts of Death made contact with a member of the League of Villains called Twice and, although they were not able to track them, the help of the Police Force allowed them to determine that a dispute between the two groups broke out. Centipeder and Bubble Girl continue with their explanation. Due to their investigation revealing these developments, Bubble Girl states that they requested their help through the Hero Network, or HN for short. As Centipeder tells Bubble Girl to skip that part, Ochaco wonders what the HN is; Nejire explains that the HN is an online service that only those with professional licenses can access; the Hero Network allows fellow Heroes to look up the activities of other Heroes across the country and can request the assistance of Heroes with specific Quirks that may be of use. Sir Nighteye explains that the Eight Precepts of Death were suspected of selling illegal drugs and requested the assistance of a Hero who was familiar with this topic, which was Fat Gum. He explains that Eijiro Kirishima, Tamaki Amajiki and himself were involved in a battle against a thug the other day, in which Tamaki was shot with something that he had never seen before; a medicine that breaks Quirks. Centipeder, along with Bubble Girl join the heroes in their mission to arrest the Yakuza members and rescue Eri. Inside the Eight Precepts of Death's headquarters near the entrance to the underground labyrinth, Bubble Girl and Centipeder have defeated and rounded up the unnamed Yakuza thugs. One of the thugs mentions that the Heroes should have cooperated, to which Bubble Girl replies that he is crazy for thinking that, to which another one responds that they are all quite sane and if they had cooperated with the Heroes, Overhaul would have killed them in an instant. Bubble Girl remarks that they are referring to Kai. One of the thugs mentions that Kai started using the name "Overhaul" after he fell and became like that. They state that their boss was once a noble Yakuza, looking for a way for the Yakuza to live in today's world and he resented the fact that the Eight Precepts of Death have been designated as a villain organization rather than Yakuza. The thugs mention that they were all devoted to the boss, but their new boss who has given himself a villain name and started taking in actual villains into their group, fear that this may be the beginning of the end. Bubble Girl assumes that Overhaul is quite hated and asks if they didn't think he'd be caught, to which the thugs agree and respond that the ones who don't think about or care about the consequences are strong. Endeavor Agency Arc He is revealed to have taken over Nighteye's agency after his death. When Izuku went to apply, he said that it won't be possible because they have too much paperwork. Abilities Quirk Centipede: Juzo's Quirk grants him long, centipede-like limbs, which he can use to attack or restrain enemies from afar. Super Moves *'Centicoil': Juzo uses his centipede arms to constrict enemies, restraining them. Stats Battles & Events Trivia *Juzo's surname contains the kanji for , and his first name contains and . *His design comes from Oohara Tetsuya, one winner of a official hero design contest for fans, rather than being one of Horikoshi's own. *He likes aromas. *He shares the same first name (albeit written with different kanji) with Class 1-B student Juzo Honenuki. References Site Navigation pl:Juso Moashi Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Nighteye Agency Employees Category:Mutants Category:Characters from Niigata